Keep doing it
by Calbalacrab
Summary: Sequel to "recording" [Akane Shindou] When the brunette giggled with such nice smile, Akane made up her mind. That was also her business! Click! Nothing wrong in walking faster!


**Everyone,again thank you! I'm happy you liked this fic ^^ I'm grateful also for the review! I learn from them so keep say them **** since I like this couple and wanted to write more about them and a nice follower asked for a sequel..well,that's like my new year present? Enjoy^^**

It has been a month since their first meeting.

Akane couldn't take off her mind the cute guy that helped her against her classmates. Since that day, those two didn't even dare to talk to her anymore, scared of what could have happened. Maybe, Akane thought, they were sure Shindou was one of her friends.

She sighed and looked up at the sky, already on her way home from school.

"That would be nice…being friends…" she started daydreaming about how the clouds up there had the same curly shapes of his locks, and how the red lights of the sunset reminded her of his eyes…

"Are you sure you heard right?"  
"I told you I was there!"

Akane shuddered at the voices. Her gaze left the sky for what seemed like the figures of two guys of her school, she could tell from their uniforms, walking ahead by few meters.

She let out a little sigh and put on a pout. She's been distracted by someone else's talk, and it wasn't even nice of her to eavesdrop other's business so freely so the urge to stop and let the boys walk by alone putting more distance between them came naturally to her mind. If it wasn't for those curly locks. She widened her eyes and blushed recognizing Shindou as the one who were talking right now in front of her, with…who seemed to be one of his friends- a boy. If not for the uniform, she would have thought of the pink-haired guy as a female student, but…that was the male uniform indeed. Again, wasn't it strange for a boy to wear pigtails ? She shocked her head. None of her business, and…besides, thinking he was going home with a friend and not with some random girl, made her heart lighter.

"Still… I wouldn't be so happy If I were you..I mean, let's just wait for the coach to tell us"

"I know! Geez, always being the cool one won't do you any good Shindou!"

When the brunette giggled with such nice smile, Akane made up her mind. That was also her business!

_Click_

Nothing wrong in walking faster!

_Click*Click_

The pink camera made a fast come back in her hands.

_Click*Click*Click!_

0.09 seconds.

Shindou's smile was added to the pile of photos the device held on it's memory,much to the little girl's heart's content.

"Tehee~" she giggled and watched amused the photos on the display.

"…"

"Who's that?"

She stopped. Better saying, someone made her do so.

Right in front of her the two junior high students were looking in her direction with a confused look.

Without realizing, she went a little _too close_ for the pics.

"Ah, you are…"

Akane blushed for what she was sure was the brightest shade of red.

She was standing right near Shindou, he was looking at her and was about to call for her-

"The one from last time" –name.

"W-What?"

Akane felt embarassed _so much _she was about to turn and run far away. First she showed up in such an awkward way,and what was worse, he didn't even dare to call her by her -at least-, second name.

"Yes, the girl from that afternoon…! I'm sure it was you, I remember your camera!"

Shindou pointed out at the pink device she was still holding between her hands

"Sorry, but I don't recall knowing your name…?"

Akane blinked few times before actually answer "Y-yes…" she didn't tell him!

There she was: standing near the guy of her dreams, feeling ashamed he didn't remember her name, just to found out moments later she actually did _not _tell him last time. Was it stupid of her to just feel like smiling in relief?

"I'm…umh…Akane….Yamana..Akane…"

She bowed and kept her gaze locked on the ground, ashamed to look at the guy that was talking to her. Strange, she thought, when she was alone she kept dreaming of talking to him, but now…

"Yamana-san is it? Nice to meet you then"

She smiled, still didn't dare to look up at the two. Oh,right, two. She realized she didn't even pay a little bit of attention to the other boy,but then the brunette started talking again.

"I'm Shindou Takuto.."

Akane smiled to herself. Yep, she knew that. She even knew where he was living or his birthday or- well, she made some researches okay?

"..yes.." she answered in a murmur, bowing again a little bit when the other continued

"..And this is Kirino"

Akane finally decided to look at something different than the ground. The young boy standing next to Shindou was smiling at her with a kind expression on his face "Kirino Ranmaru, pleased to meet you"

Akane blushed a bit embarrassed. "..n-nice to meet you…" those two together…She switched between the boys with her eyes. Those two….

"…"

They gave off such an ikemen-aura! Was it even possible for a guy to be cuter than a girl?

Akane felt so ugly standing right before the pink-haired boy. He was indeed handsome.

But,still, the one that made her heart skip a beat wasn't Kirino …

" Were you taking pictures of us just now?"…it was Shindou.

Akane flinched and immediately went back to look at the ground "Yes…sorry"

The two looked at each other before smiling in a sympathetic way in her direction, as if used to have girls around.

"Do you want a picture?"

She widened her eyes astonished "Wh..what?"

Kirino giggled at her reaction "Isn't the front better than our back?"

So they _did_ realize her doing before. She felt like running away for the second time in a bunch of minutes,but… when her eyes left the ground and went back up to the boys…she found out they were smiling gently at her, no shadows of jokes behind their words. Did they really mean it?

"Can…I ? really?"

She had tons of photos in her camera, lately lots of Shindou were added,but.. none of them was actually a nice, front, picture. Of course, she always took photos of his training in the soccer club, when he wasn't aware of her presence. A real photo, with him looking at her camera, that was a very difference thing,enough to make her feel excited.

"Sure, you like pictures right?"

Akane nodded at the brunette's words.

"Decided then! Memento of our last day in the second team uniform!"

Shindou gave the other a angered glance "Kirino!"

"Sorry Sorry, can't keep it for me after all,heh!"

"Uhm…you…" Akane surprised both of the boys with her sudden words "…were you able to..make it to the first team already?"

Shindou looked a bit confused at the girl before realizing "Oh, I talked a lot on our first meeting didn't I?" he smiled "Well…I'm still not sure of it, but-"

"It's 100% sure!"

"Kirino…"

"I eavesdropped the coach and Otonashi-sensei talking about putting us in the first team!"

Akane finally managed to understand,even if she had no idea of who Otonashi was "I-I see…congratulations" she smiled, feeling somehow happy for both of them, especially for the playmaker.

"Thanks…but..we better keep it for ourselves for now…" Shindou's rational words made their way to the girl

"Ah..yes!"

He smiled at her "I'm glad you understand. Thank you"

This time he was the one thanking her, and that of course, already made its consequences to her cheeks.

"Well,now, for the photo?" Kirino brought her back to senses

"Yes! Then…please…"

She lifted a bit her camera so that she could have a better view of both the boys, smiling at her through lens

"3…2….1…"

She warned with a short countdown before pushing the flash button.

It was only a matter of seconds before they were already finished.

"How is it?"

Kirino tried to take a peek at the display while Shindou simply stayed there smiling at the scene.

"Aah,you are good at taking pictures!"

Akane blushed and gave him a little thank you " ..but you are photogenic after all…"

The pink-haired boy giggled and went back to Shindou's side

"Well, I better hurry or mom is gonna kill me if I'm late again for dinner"

Akane felt suddenly guilty at the other's words,but when she remembered the pic she just took…a little smile was forcing its way to her lips again.

"So,Shindou, are you coming along?" the brunette nodded at his friend's words

"Yeah"

He turned to gave Akane a smile "Thank you for the photo, I'm glad you didn't stop after those two's words."

The little girl blushed and smiled thankfully "…it was thanks to you"

"If you say so…" he chuckled and turned, waving his hand at her direction "Well then, take care Yamana-san!"

"It was fun!" Kirino winked in her direction before turning back and start walking again, soon followed by Shindou.

"…" Akane stayed silent for a bit, when suddenly her legs moved for her on their own "Sorry, I..!"

The two boys stopped startled

"Can I…keep taking pictures of…"

She couldn't take herself to say that. Asking for his permission to take pictures of him was just too-

"Sure"

She flinched, looking at him with widened eyes. Did he just understand what she wanted to say? Her cheeks were as red as the first time she rested her eyes on him

"Go ahead, I don't mind." Shindou smiled and Kirino looked at the girl and at how his friend's words were making her face become of every shades of red known in the world. They gave her a last goodbye and went back to walk for home.

Anyway, soccer wasn't what their talk focused on that time

"…that's Shindou for you!"

"…please stop talking nonsense."


End file.
